Maya Kender
by HellPrincess
Summary: Maya Kender is a hunter just like the boys. Through her life she meets up with them from time to time. And soon evolve to be like brotherly figures to her. This is her story. HIATUS!


Quickly I ran away from my attacker. A vampire. This one wasn't too strong but he was friggin' brilliant. He predicted my every move before I had even thought of it. Out in the woods with only the moon light as my guide I ran deeper and deeper into the woods. My fear was rising although I tried to hide it. But who am I kidding, this was a vampire, they lived for others fear. That, and blood. And, at this moment it was my blood he was living for. I ducked down behind a couple of bushes and threw of my bag. I delved into it, searching around for my savior at the moment. Seconds later i found it. Dead man's blood. Opening the jar of the thick, moist, gooey, red substance I spread it all over my face, arms, and upper chest. Leaving just enough for me to attack him with. The scent of the blood would throw him off for a little while, but since i was completely covered in it I knew it would only work for so long. But I just needed mere moments to kill this bastard. To my far left I heard leves rusteling. He was near. Slowly I saw him come into view. His back was facing me. Perfect. I sucked in my breath and finally charged at him. I wasn't fast enough. He flung around and punched me right in my face. I heard a loud SMACK! as I hit the ground. If I lived past tongiht I was gonna be in some serious pain because of that fall. Whimpering as I got up and I saw him grin.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"Of course. Why don't you come over here and say hi."

He stepped closer to me and I attempted to kick him. Swiftly he grabbed my ankle and threw my down like and old rag doll. Oh God my leg! A burning sensation swarmed through it. I grunted in pain, but refused to cry. I couldn't move as i was paralyzed in fear when I saw him above me. I didn't realize I was whimpering but I must have been becasue he said to me, "Dont cry, my sweet. Soon you will be numb to the pain. But, hopefully not to soon. I like my meat to scream."

Flashing his fangs at me he lowered himself to my neck. The end was near. I couldn't decided if that was a good or bad thing. I was so confused. I shivered as his cold fangs touched my bare skin. Oh Lord. Time around me seem to stop. I could hear no noises and see nothing. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the unimaginable pain I was about to endore when all of a sudden I heard someone shout, "Hey!"

He fell off of me and someone pulled me up. "Are you alright?" Some tall guy asked me. He repeated himself. "Are you alright?"

Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I said in a rush.

Next to him was another guy a little shorter. He lunged at the vampire. It wasn't a fair fight. He was loosing. I instantly got back into hunter mode and grabbed my good-old fashion machetti. "Watch out!" I yelled.

The guy looked back at me and ducked. I swung the machetti at the vampire and beheaded him right then and there. Problem solved. Breathing deeply I dropped the machetti. The two boys were starring at me in amazement.

"Hi. I mumbled followed by a, "Thanks."

They didn't respond.

"I'm Maya." I said holding out my hand. They looked at it in disgust. I looked down at it to see what the problem was. Oh yeah, my hand was covered in dead man's blood. Definitly not attractive, at all. "Sorry." I said bring my hand back to my side.

"Who the hell are you?" The shorter one exclaimed.

I was confused. "Maya. But, didn't I just tell you that?"

The taller one stepped in. "What he means is...well...are you..."

"A hunter?" I offered.

"Yeah." The short one said.

"Well duh, how else would I have known how to do that? Are you guys going to tell me who you are. After all, it is only fair since you my name, now."

"Right, um I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."

"Winchester?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Oh." I nodded. "I've heard a lot about you two. Sad isn't it, how hunters love to gossip like high school girls feeding off of drama."

The short one named Dean chuckled lightly. "So Maya..."

"Maya Kender." I explained.

"Right Maya Kender, so since we just practically saved your life I think you owe us a drink or two."

"Dean!" The other once who I remembered as Sam yelled.

"What? She does."

"No, Sam, it's okay. He's right, I do." I knew in a way I did, but I also said yes becasue I'm pretty sure that I just saw Dean Winchester checking out. Not even a mentally insane girl could pass him up.

* * *

At a local bar we all sat around a wooden table drinking our beer. The boys were a little surprised when they saw what I like to drink. But, hey, when your a half a step away from death on a daily basis beer is always one of the best ways to get you through it in somewhat of one piece.

"So Maya how long have you been a hunter for?" Sam asked me.

"Oh, since i was about five I think. My parents, ya know, basically just flung me in at it. I'm eighteen now."

They looked surpried at my young age. "Where are they now?" Dean asked.

I sighed. What else were they expecting. "Not here." I finally stated avoiding the painful question I really didn't want to have to face.

They gave me an understanding look. Their story was just as bad as mine, I knew. Hunters, they love their gossip.

"So you're on this vampire case, too?" I asked.

"Was." Dean said. "Looks like it's done now."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well it's done ain't it? You bagged the guy."

"Yeah, the guy, more like a guy. There's still like six of them still sucking around here." This was news to them. I guess they supposed it was only one vampire with how many little killings there were. I continued on, "They dont kill around here as much becasue around a hundred years ago some guy practically wiped them all off the map here. They're still a little spooked about it, I guess. Ya know if ya guys want you could help me out on this one. I could really use it. I haven't been playin' my best game, lately."

They looked at each other and nodded. "Sure." Sam said a little uneasily but nontheless I could tell he trusted me to some degree.

"Great." I saim smiling. "I'm staying down at the Traverson motel. Real cheap, there."

"Sounds good to me." Dean said.

"Follow me. I'll take ya there."

We all got up and left. I jumped into my beat up black truck but couldn't help to notcie their ride. A 67' chevy impala. Damn, that's nice. I began to lead the way to the motel. Something told me this case was gonna be like no other.


End file.
